Previous communication systems use techniques that are typically power inefficient. These systems typically employ transmitters and receivers that require continuous power even during times when they are not transmitting or receiving communications. Such systems that remain idle while consuming power are generally inefficient from a power perspective.
In some applications, such power inefficient communication systems may present limitation as to their extended use. For example, portable communication devices that rely on battery power generally have a relatively short continuous operational lifespan before their batteries need to be replaced or recharged. In some situations, this may result in adverse consequences, such as data loss, communication delays, dropped sessions and down time.
On the other hand, communication systems that consume substantially lower power during idle times are generally able to operate for longer periods with a limited power source. Thus, communication systems that power on a transmitter only when the signal is to be transmitted will generally consume less power than a transmitter that is continuously powered. Similarly, communication systems that power on a receiver only when the signal is to be received will generally consume less power than a receiver that is continuously powered.